Una vez más
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: Fic corto. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad. Aunque puede sanar heridas, también puede o profundizarlas más, arrancar sueños e ilusiones, para caer en un abismo donde parece que la luz jamás llegará, pero lo hará.


**Una vez más…**

**Por Yoalitzin **

One shot

Fic corto Sumary

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad. Aunque puede sanar heridas, también puede o profundizarlas más, arrancar sueños e ilusiones, para caer en un abismo donde parece que la luz jamás llegará.

Es una historia un poco triste, le tengo mucho cariño porque esta basada en una historia real. La escribí hace como dos años, hace poco tiempo la encontré en mis viejos archivos, la desempolve y he decidido publicarla.

Con los personajes de Sakura Card Captors de Clamp, historia sin fines de lucro.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·

Querido diario:

Vaya manera de comenzar a relatar algo en una libreta, nunca me imagine haciéndolo. Pero ahora tengo deseos de expresar lo que siento.

¿Sabes algo?

No, no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe, probablemente nadie lo sabrá y tal vez sea una persona la que lo sepa, pero nunca sabrá la verdadera razón, sólo verá las consecuencias.

Dolor, ojala fuera físico, tarde o temprano terminaría con mi vida o se curaría, pero el dolor brotado del corazón jamás se borra, sólo se esconde, se ignora o en los mejores casos sólo disminuye.

El tiempo pasa lo deseemos o no, otras cosas toman prioridad, pero hay esta el dolor. Se manifiesta a cada latido del corazón ¿Por qué? Fácil, nunca desapareció, sólo fue relegado. Y así debemos vivir, no sabemos como tratarlo, no sabemos como borrarlo o como desaparecer sus consecuencias que son profundas heridas que sangran sin cesar, que dejan una gota de sangre a cada minuto y nos consume por dentro en el fuego interno de los recuerdos reprimidos.

Dicen: supéralo. Claro hay ideales, sigue adelante, tú puedes. La verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo? Hay cosas que no estaban en nuestras manos y duelen, lastiman, punzan, arden en el alma y… ¿entonces?

Diré lo que he hecho yo simplemente lo trato de olvidar, o por lo menos me engaño a mi misma, si no lo recuerdo no duele, me consuelo. Pero es mentira y la prueba que ahora hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, hay un obstáculo interno que no lo permite, lo sé.

Se que debo hacer, pero algo me frena, ¿qué es? Miedo. Esta en el corazón o en la razón, eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa es que no sé como recuperarme. Como levantarte cuando no sientes los pies, cuando puedes ver la vida pasar frente a tus ojos sin que seas protagonista de ella. Pero la verdad es mucho más terrible que estar ciego.

Dolor, lo único que me dice que sigo con vida y que no estoy en un infierno. ¿Por qué no veo la salida? Acaso no la merezco, acaso mi corazón esta tan contaminado que no ve más allá, se ha enfrascado a sí mismo, no quiere sufrir no quiere ver la realidad, teme sufrir de nuevo, muchas veces se ha roto en mil pedazos. Ahora es sólo una triste restauración de lo que alguna vez se me entregó, no brilla como antes, desde muy joven fue maltratado, fue roto.

Ahora los pedacitos que han quedado se aferran a unirse con esperanzas, sueños y todo lo que sé que no tendré. Pero como de muy pequeño fue golpeado ha formado una coraza, no permite que nadie entre más allá, ni él mismo recuerda que hay dentro. Sólo se aferra a protegerse, no quiere ver atrás, no quiere ver al frente no quiere ver adelante, quiere meterse en un mundo de ilusión, en donde pueda controlarlo todo, en donde este seguro, en donde nadie lo lastime. Quiere borrar el pasado, desaparecerlo para siempre.

¿Qué ocasionó todo lo que ahora siento? ¿Cómo empezó? Fue hace ya mucho tiempo, es increíble lo rápido que pasan lo años en ocasiones. Pero lo contaré, después de todo pienso romper en mil pedazos este diario, sólo lo escribo como una forma de desahogo.

Comencemos.

Siento que fue hace poco cuando aún iba a la escuela, con todos mis amigos y amigas, cuando veía hacia el futuro y parecía tan distante, tenía metas que conseguir, sabía lo que quería y como hacerlo. Quería apresurar los pasos y el tiempo para que pronto estar en donde me imaginaba, quería saltar el tiempo y el espacio, quería hacer mis sueños realidad en un segundo, estar en la cima del mundo. Sueños infantiles que nutren el alma de un niño, sin preocupaciones, sin temores, sin un pasado que pese, sólo disfrutar el presente y soñar con el futuro.

Parece que fue ayer cuando salía feliz de mi casa, al lado de mi hermano, uniformados para ir a la escuela, en el camino no faltaban algunas discusiones entre nosotros. Como aquellas, que ahora me parecen hermosos recuerdos, en las que me quejaba porque a él le encantaba levantarse temprano y yo lo odiaba, estaba feliz dormida en mi cama. Siempre tan travieso, le encantaba hacerme enojar y llorar en ocasiones diciéndome tonterías como que mi papá no me quería o cosas así. Que ahora a ambos nos hace reír.

Ahora mi hermano es diferente, muy preocupado por lo que le pasa, distraído y se enoja con más facilidad. Al terminar algunas discusiones me encerraba en mi cuarto y sin que nadie lo notara lloraba. Cuando se arrepentía sólo se justifica diciendo:

- No lo tomes tan a pecho. Eso te servirá para hacerte más fuerte.

Y aunque de alguna manera me ha ayudado a comprender que no siempre estará para mí, me siguen doliendo sus palabras. Pero no le guardo rencor, sólo lo quiero aún más.

Ahora unió su vida con una mujer, no puedo decir que es maravillosa, sinceramente al principio no la quise, me quito a mi hermano. A la única persona a la que le confiaba todo, la única persona en todo el mundo a la que le confiaría todo. Viven juntos, ahora comprendo que cada quien debe seguir su camino y nadie estará conmigo para siempre, sólo yo misma. Entender eso me costó días y días de interminable llanto.

¿Sabes lo difícil que es sentirse de pronto sola? que no hay nadie en este mundo que te

escucha. Todos hundidos en sus mundos y preocupaciones, apenas comenzaba a confiar en alguien e inevitablemente sentía que al hablar, me juzgarían.

Pero regresemos a aquellos días.

Recuerdo que de camino a la escuela nos encontrábamos con algunos compañeros y amigos, con los que pasaba el día, jugábamos y aprendíamos. Recuerdo un maestro que nos hacía aprender con alegría y sin aburrirnos.

Pero hay algo a parte de todo eso que no olvidaré.

Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, parecías tan rudo, tu mirada era muy pesada, sobre todo cuando se dirigía a mi, no entendía el porqué, pero no la soportaba y bajaba la mirada.

Tu nombre Shaoran, **Li Shaoran** ese nombre ha perseguido mis pensamientos, mis sueños y mis ilusiones. Y para mi desgracia te toco sentarse justo delante de mí.

Durante las clases todo estaba bien, el problema llegaba cuando algún maestro no llegaba o tenía tiempo libre, la multitud de chicos comenzaban a jugar entre sí. Los papeles volaban por los cielo, las chicas se reunían a platicar sobre muchas cosas, en ocasiones me iba con ellas, pero otras simplemente no quería hacerlo y mientras mi mejor amiga se peleaba con uno de mis compañeros, al que le encantaba fastidiar, yo simplemente leía algo.

Dos o tres ocasiones una bola de papel me pego en la cabeza y cuando volteaba enojada,

sólo podía ver a los chicos echándose la culpa mutuamente y a ti sólo viéndome. Así pasaron los días, poco a poco me acostumbre a tu intensa mirada.

Y cada vez más me llamabas la atención, eras un chico algo diferente a los demás, más serio en ocasiones, callado en otras, pero también eras rebelde y grosero cuando querías.

Ese eras tu, un chico lleno de misterios a tu alrededor. En ocasiones podía verte y cada vez más me gustaba reírme de las travesuras que le hacías a mis compañeros. No sé como empecé a sentir algo pero de pronto pasaban cosas más extrañas y confusas para mí.

Sigo sin recordar como comenzó exactamente, pero de pronto algunas veces entre clases y otras en los recesos, volteabas y me veías directamente. No pronunciabas palabra alguna, simplemente me veías, no podía evitar que los colores se me subieran al rostro y algunas veces te preguntaba que me veías, pero no respondías nada, absolutamente nada. En mi mente pasaban mil razones, pero tu confirmaste ninguna, tu silencio era aturdidor en momentos y en otros era tranquilizante.

Pero no lo olvidaré esa mirada, tus ojos eran ámbar, un ámbar profundo y brillante a la vez. No me lo hiciste sólo una, ni dos, ni tres veces, fueron muchas más. Cuando te descubría observándome, jamás me dijiste por qué.

Así también paso el tiempo ¿cuánto? no lo sé, pero después al pasar algunos meses algo más extraño pasó, estando con mis amigas.

Por alguna razón el profesor no llego y nos sentamos en círculo con mis amigas, mientras los chicos salían a jugar fútbol.

Platicábamos amenamente. De pronto sentí que alguien estaba tras de mí, al voltear te vi, eras tu y veías lo que hacíamos, no recuerdo si te dije algo o me dijiste algo, no lo recuerdo mi memoria me traiciona ahora.

Sólo recuerdo que continuamos en lo que estábamos, sentí algo raro en la cabeza, seguramente me habías dejado una basura en el cabello, comenzaba a hacerse una costumbre tuya molestarme, luego sentí como te salías del salón. Sin tomarle importancia seguí, pero para mi asombro mis compañeras me veían con cara impresionada.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte sin entender, luego me toque la cabeza buscando la basura o lo que sea que me hayas dejado, pero no había nada, ante el silencio de mis compañeras volví a preguntar.

Mi mejor amiga me miró, aún con los ojos muy abiertos por fin se animó a hablar.

- Te dio un beso.

-¿Qué? - me sorprendió, entonces aquel contacto que sentí, fue un beso.

Casi de inmediato ellas comenzaron a hacerme burla. Más detalles no recuerdo, sólo eso. Tampoco me hablaste de eso después, no te pregunte y no me lo aclaraste. No entiendo porque en ese entonces no hablaba mucho contigo, era tímida lo acepto, pero me intrigabas mucho. No sé porque no me di el valor para hablar directamente contigo entonces.

Dios mío porque fui tan tonta para no buscar hablar contigo.

Unos días después cuando regresaba a casa, mi hermano se quedo con sus amigos y regresaba sola, pocas veces lo hacía ya que siempre iba con mis compañeras pero ese día no había nadie, había muy poca gente en la calle. Sentí como alguien caminaba tras de mi, no le tome importancia y sólo me hice a un lado para dejar pasar, pero los pasos se hicieron más lentos. Con algo de curiosidad miré la sombra que se proyectaba, no la reconocía así que camine más despacio, pero la sombra seguía ahí. Pensé en no asustarme y disimuladamente volteé y te vi, eras tú, sólo me mirabas.

Camine aún más despacio esperando que me alcanzarás, lo hiciste y simplemente caminaste conmigo, no dijiste nada ni yo lo hice, sólo caminábamos. Pronto llegue a casa y me desvié del camino, no recuerdo haberte dicho nada, no que me hayas dicho algo, pero así paso. La falta de palabras entre ambos me hacía estar más confundida, parecía que con tan sólo la mirada querías decirme cosas, pero yo no las entendía entonces.

No fue la única vez, otra vez pasó lo mismo, sólo que esta vez aunque camine más despacio no me alcanzaste mantuviese la distancia. ¿Por qué? no lo sé. Aquel día me había decidido hablar contigo, quería que nos hiciéramos amigos, pero parecías alejarte.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando en otra clase sin maestro, andabas por todos los salones como solías hacer y yo estaba aburrida en el mío, te sentaste frente a mí en un pequeño escalón frente a mi asiento mientras hacías algo. Comenzaste a decir algo, no recuerdo qué, ¡CIELOS! ahora maldigo mi memoria si tan sólo recordará las pocas palabras que nos decíamos podría tener indicios de lo que pensabas, pero a pesar de no recordar tus palabras recuerdo el tono de tu voz que aún resuena en mi mente y corazón, y en ocasiones acompaña mis gratos sueños.

Pero ese día estaba muy enojada, pero lo que no me dejará olvidar el corazón es que ese día dije una gran mentira que aún hoy pesa en mi. Uno de mis compañeros al vernos hablando, mejor dicho peleando, preguntó.

- ¿Es tu novia?

Al escucharlo sólo me sorprendí.

En cambio tu me miraste como sólo tu sabes hacerlo, esa mirada llena de un sentimiento que entonces yo no reconocía, pero me pareció que tus ojos ámbar brillaban con ternura hacia mi.

Y preguntaste con voz dulce y tierna.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me quede sin palabras.

Para mi suerte o desgracia en ese momento llegó la profesora, tu pregunta quedo sin respuesta. Las horas me pasaron como agua, resonando en mi cabeza tu pregunta y mi respuesta. Al salir sólo quería llegar a casa y pensar, ni siquiera espere a mis amigas sólo salí algo nerviosa, después de algunos minutos de caminar me tranquilice y volví a mi paso habitual, de nuevo sentí unos pasos conocidos tras de mi. Mi corazón se aceleró como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y los pies me temblaban, ¿sería posible?

- ¿Estas bien? - ¿cómo no reconocer esa voz? que esta siempre en mis más hermosos recuerdos, esa que hace que cada parte de mi respondiera a tu presencia.

- S..si - apenas me salió la voz pero trate de controlarme, vi como caminabas a mi lado, sin atreverme a mirarte. Sentí tu mirada sobre mi cara, incluso te asomaste de manera graciosa.

- No lo creo - sonreíste y toda mi calma se desvaneció, sentí como mi rostro ardía y sólo fingí observar algo del lado contrario.

- No digas tonterías - no sabía que contestar o como actuar, me sentía tan intimidada, tan insegura, tan incomoda y a la vez era muy agradable y reconfortante.

Mis pasos se hicieron lentos sin notarlo. Sólo caminaste a mi lado, y te quedaste callado, ¿qué estarías pensando? ¿Acaso estarías molesto? ¿Acaso te había ofendido?

- ¿Sucede algo? - olvide por un momento mi estado y me concentre en saber que te pasaba.

Tu sonrisa ilumino tu rostro - claro que no, estoy muy bien - el viento jugo con tu rebelde cabello. Esa imagen la tengo grabada en lo más profundo de mi ser, me ha acompañado siempre y es uno de mis más grandes tesoros.

Respondí tu sonrisa sin darme cuenta, pero cuando lo hice también me di cuenta de algo más, por fin comprendí lo que sentía por ti.

A partir de ese día todo pareció cambiar, nos volvimos un poco más cercanos, más amigos, pero a la vez algo más. Me acompañabas a casa de vez en cuando y lo tomábamos como una aventura al salir en ocasiones a pasear.

Era muy divertido estar contigo, hablábamos de tonterías, trivialidades que entonces parecían importantes, como el carácter de un maestro, lo despiadado de otro, o la cantidad de tarea. Siempre me hacías reír con alguna de tus ocurrencias, y conocía que podías llegar a ser un chico muy simpático y divertido, más a menudo peleábamos por cualquier cosa, peleas que terminaban con sonrisas por parte de ambos.

Casi nada me decías de tu vida, seguías y seguirás siendo un misterio para mí, tan cerca y tan distante. Fue muy poco tiempo pero para mi era lo más fabuloso que había vivido.

Pero algo tan hermoso, no podía durar mucho.

Un domingo en que regresaba de las compras te vi, estabas hablando con una chica. La verdad es que eras popular con las chicas, tenías un excelente físico y el rostro más apuesto que he visto en mi vida. Parecían estar en una muy acalorada discusión de la que no deseba participar, me di media vuelta dispuesta a regresar al salón, pero entonces recordé que tenía un talismán tuyo.

Era una especie de pulsera bastante extraña que el día anterior por fin te había convencido que me prestes, con la condición de devolverla al día siguiente. Me di vuelta con la intención de esperar a que terminaran de hablar, mantuve mi mente en la tarde anterior, pero salí de mis pensamientos al ver que ella subía la voz y de pronto ella te abrazo y beso.

Ni con un millón de palabras podría describir lo que sentí en ese momento, sólo recuerdo que di media vuelta y corrí hasta que mis piernas me llevaron a una calle donde llore como pocas veces en mi vida lo he hecho. Mil explicaciones en mi cabeza y ninguna se confirmo, recuerdo haber regresado a mi casa, ignorando a mi hermano y a mi padre.

Esos días me sentía tan mal que no fui a la escuela, a nadie le dije lo que había pasado, a nadie, pasaba las noches llorando. Viendo en mi mente una y otra vez esa escena que tenía la propiedad de rasgarme el corazón, pase algún tiempo llorando.

Después de que vi que todos se preocupaban por mi tuve que tomar la decisión de enfrentarlo, no podría seguir fingiéndome enferma, aunque me doliera el alma debía levantarme, aunque el alma estuviera rota el cuerpo debe continuar.

Días después, no tengo idea de donde salió esa fuerza y regrese a la escuela, para mi sorpresa no estabas, pasaron varios días y no regresaste. No me atrevía a preguntarle a nadie de ti. Por un lado estaba aliviada pero por otro muy confundida.

Trate de tranquilizarme y pensé en olvidarlo todo. Me trataba de engañar ahora lo sé, pero semanas después regresaste. Sentía que mi corazón reventaría de una emoción cuando te vi de nuevo, no sé si era de alegría o de tristeza, tomando todas las fuerzas trate de ignorarte, pero note desde que llegaste que tu rostro no era el mismo, ni tu mirada, aquella llama de vivacidad en tu mirada había cambiado, incluso tu sonrisa.

- Necesito hablar contigo – al terminar las clases había salido lo más rápido que podía del salón, pero sentir tu aliento sobre mi cuello me hizo temblar.

- No quiero hablar contigo - acelere el paso.

No entonces, me sentía dolida, traicionada.

- Por favor - sentí como tu mano se aferraba a mi brazo. Y con un movimiento rápido me jalaste a una calle menos concurrida, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

- Suéltame - dije soltándome, cuando de nuevo me sorprendiste y me recargaste contra la pared y te acercaste a mi, viéndome directo a los ojos.

La situación era más difícil, porque como nunca antes te sentí cerca, sentí tu calido aliento rozar mi piel y mis labios, sentí tu cuerpo aprisionando el mío.

Dejándome sin palabras y sorprendida, sólo examiné tu rostro había algo demasiado

extraño en ti, algo que jamás había visto.

- Necesito que me digas algo.

- No quiero hablar contigo - mi orgullo e ira se apoderaron de mi, acaso querías jugar conmigo.

Gire mi rostro y no quise verte.

- Por favor - tu voz cambio era casi suplicante, acelerándome el corazón. Más me sorprendió como con ambas manos tomaste mi rostro con delicadeza y me obligaste a verte a los ojos.

Sintiendo tu piel en la mía y tan cerca de mí, ni siquiera podía pensar bien.

- ¿Quee.. pasa? - apenas balbucee. Por la forma en la que me veías, parecía que era importante lo que me dirías.

- Necesito que me respondas una pregunta.

No respondí con palabras sólo una mirada.

- Tu... - hablaste acariciándome el rostro - ¿sientes algo por mi? ¿Algo más que amistad?

Era estar en la gloria y en el infierno a la vez.

En la gloria porque era la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que te amaba y añoraba, y en el infierno por la imagen que de nuevo regreso a mi cabeza, el beso con aquella chica.

- No - conteste molesta. Dios que tonta fui.

Baje la mirada y sentí enormes ganas de llorar.

- Entonces no significo nada para ti.

- No - dije en susurró mientras mis manos estaban cerradas con fuerza, sentí como soltabas mi rostro.

De inmediato te alejaste, entonces lo único que hice fue llorar.

Mentí, mentí como nunca antes en mi vida. Había dicho una mentira que cambio mi vida, una mentira de la que ahora me arrepiento tanto y por la que he pagado más de lo que nadie puede imaginarse siquiera.

Al siguiente día llego una compañera nueva, que justamente le toco sentarse delante de mi. Ya no me mirabas tanto como antes, ya no me acompañabas a casa ni me seguías. Rumores se comenzaron a correr, sobre una tontería de que yo tenía novio o algo así, yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

Pronto aquella chica con la que te había visto besar entro a la escuela, era una gran chica muy alegre y linda. Siempre estaban juntos, no hice nada para hablar contigo ni tú te volviste a acercar. Sentía que ya te había perdido.

Después de eso lo veía juntos, decían que eran amigos pero se veían muy bien juntos, así que sólo me aleje. Hice amistad con la nueva compañera y me aleje de ustedes, aunque en ocasiones te llegaba a sorprender viéndome, pero tu mirada había cambiado un poco.

Muy rápido llegaron las vacaciones. Tuve tiempo de reflexionar las cosas y de decidir lo que deseaba hacer y definitivamente no deseaba perder tu amistad. Te quería demasiado para perderte, ese cariño que sentía por ti había aumentado mil veces de intensidad, si con ella eras feliz, yo lo sería también o por lo menos eso pensaba, el tiempo se encargaría de todo.

Al siguiente año escolar, regrese con esperanza de hablar contigo, hacerme tu amiga, quería conocerte más, no importa que estuvieses con alguien más, quería ser parte de tu vida de alguna manera, no lo sé. Pero mi ilusión se perdía cuando a un día más pasaba y no regresabas.

Escuche rumores de que ya no estudiarías más ahí, no sabía que hacer, quería saber de ti, pero nadie me sabía decir donde estabas.

Y ahora a algunos años de aquello, lo veo tan lejano y tan reciente. Tus ojos se quedaron grabados en mi mente, alma y corazón. No pasa día que no te recuerde, muchas cosas de mi pasado las he olvidado para que no me lastimen, después de que te fuiste mi vida cambio en mucho.

Pero aunque deseo olvidarte, ya no pensar más en ti, cada vez que alguien camina atrás de mí en una tarde de viento te recuerdo, te recuerdo. Trate de olvidarte, no acordarme de ti pensando en otra persona que llego a mi vida, pero después me di cuenta de que lo acepte su cariño y lo quería porque se parecía a ti, sólo era diferente la forma de mirar, nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú lo hiciste.

Pero también mi inconsciente me traiciona, te sueño, te veo en mis sueños tan enigmático como siempre, pero tan cerca de mí. Ni siquiera en mis sueños he podido hablarte decirte lo que en mi corazón ha estado grabado, decirte lo que realmente sentí siento por ti. Ahora lamento no haber hablado contigo tal vez así todo se hubiera solucionado y fuéramos aunque sea amigos, pero mi orgullo y celos me lo impidieron.

Eso pensaba, eso cruzo en mi mente varias veces. Algunas que sumida en mis pensamientos, escuchando una melodía o viendo a una pareja.

Nadie más ha entrado tanto a mi mente y corazón, no negaré que hubo otras personas que me gustaron pero siempre fue pasajero y superficial.

Para mí no hay nadie más.

- Mi deseo es verte, sólo eso, deseo saber que eres feliz. No me importa que estés con otra persona, no me importa verte por unos segundos, pero quiero saber que eres feliz, quiero verte una última vez. Quiero dejar de pensar en ti, de soñar contigo, saber que eres feliz me dará paz. No es fácil llevar tu recuerdo en mi mente y corazón, sé que si te veo feliz, tal vez también lo seré yo.

¿Acaso soy una cobarde? Una cobarde que no ha podido superar tu recuerdo, que no ha

querido vivir la vida sin ti, que ha amado en silencio a un hombre que no le pertenece ni le pertenecerá, a una sombra del pasado que se ha marchado. Una tonta arrepentida de sus actos y de su cobardía.

Estoy cansada, por tantos años sufriendo tu ausencia, alimentando mis esperanzas con absurdas ilusiones, dejando pasar la vida, esperándote. Estoy tan cansada de soñar imposibles, viendo la vida pasar frente a mis ojos sin que haga nada por vivirla.

Siento que me he desahogado de todo lo que llevaba dentro de mí, espero algún día superarlo, pero mi deseo sigue siendo verte por vez última.

Creo que dejaré de escribir, mis lágrimas ya están sobre el papel y no me dejan continuar. Son tan cálidas en ocasiones y tan ardientes en otras que queman mi piel. Quisiera poder tener amnesia y olvidar mi pasado, ese pasado que me ha lastimado tanto, ese pasado que me ha hecho quien soy, lo único que deseo es volver a empezar.

Y esta vez vivir sin arrepentimientos, vivir a cada segundo, conocer el amor correspondido.

Pero parece tan lejano que dudo que se cumpla, siento que soy llevada por el mar, sin destino, sin control, sin ti.

Por ahora el único deseo que tengo es verte… sólo una vez más...

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·

Hola diario:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no había visto este cuadernillo, pensé que estaría en la basura, lo leí y recordé algunas cosas. Bien como ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero escribir un poco continuare con lo que paso después.

Nunca pensé que mi deseo se concedería y mucho menos que sería de esa manera.

Hace unos días paso lo que deseaba y temía a la vez.

Estuve sintiendo molestias durante meses, pero los consideraba tan sólo dolores pasajeros, dolores que provenían del pecho, pensé que sólo era estrés por las tareas de la escuela y otros compromisos. Pronto los dolores comenzaron a ser más fuertes y sentía que el aire me faltaba, así que fui al doctor.

Después de algunos análisis el diagnostico fue claro, sólo había dos opciones. Un tratamiento largo y complicado, lleno de cirugías y medicamentos, muy duro sobre todo para el paciente y la familia, sin garantía de sobrevivir a la enfermedad. Y la otra, era la salida fácil sin tratamiento y esperar a perder la lucha.

Hablé con mi hermano y mi padre, estaban tristes, pero me respaldarían en mi decisión.

Después de pensarlo, tenía ya la respuesta, ya no quería sufrir, tal vez sea tonto darse por vencido tan fácil, pero quería pasar mis últimos momentos con las personas a las que amo y no en un frío hospital sin nadie a mi lado. Les dije mi decisión y luego de una pequeña explicación estuvieron de acuerdo, esos días los recuerdo como los mejores que he tenido feliz a su lado, eso lo deseaba tanto y eso era justamente lo que no deseaba perder.

Iba con frecuencia al doctor para ver mi condición, que sólo empeoraba a cada día, pero no borraba de mi boca una sonrisa, cada segundo no lo vivía como si fuera el último, sino que lo disfrutaba como si fuera el primero. Muy pocas personas sabían de mi verdadero padecimiento, yo no quise que lo supieras. ¿Para qué? sólo para verlos con caras tristes y compadeciéndome.

No quería tenerlos cerca decirles lo que nunca pude, y que me recordaran como era.

Perdía peso rápidamente, mi cara redonda pronto se hizo larga y mi piel se hizo mucho más clara, mis actividades fueron menos y todos ya lo notaban.

Recuerdo que cuando ya estaba en esa etapa fui con el doctor. Él siguió queriéndome convencer de que aún era tiempo. En los rostros de mi hermano, mi padre y mis amigos podía ver la preocupación, la tristeza y desesperación.

Gracias a eso, en cierta medida casi te olvide, sólo habitabas en mis sueños en las raras ocasiones que podía dormir.

Ya me sentía casi derrotada y regresaba a casa con mi padre quien nunca se alejo de mí. Es un hombre lleno de esperanza, de fortaleza tanto interna como externa, es la persona más admirable que he conocido, es mi héroe, lo quiero con cada parte de mi corazón. Creo que si él no hubiera estado entonces no permanecería viva ahora.

De su mano caminaba algo débil por unas calles que se encontraban muy cerca de mi casa, quería caminar escuchar los árboles movidos por el viento, escuchar los pajarillos cantar, era un deleite, incluso aquel viento frío que nos cubrió, pensaba que serían unas de las últimas que los podrían disfrutar. Yo bromeaba con mi padre y él reía con las tonterías que decía recordando el pasado.

Jamás pensé que justo en ese momento y en ese lugar podría hacerse realidad mi deseo. Las calles ya comenzaban a oscurecerse y decidimos regresar a escasos metros de mi casa mi deseo se cumplió.

Escuche risitas de un lado de la calle, sabía que en ese lugar vivía un excompañero así que con la curiosidad voltee ver, por un lado de la figura de mi padre. Vi de reojo a una chica muy bonita sonreír a un pequeño y luego ambos se juntaban con un chico a su lado. Con más curiosidad busque al hombre, tal vez sería mi excompañero. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al verlo.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a él. Por un momento sentí algo dentro de mi ¿qué? no lo sé, sólo que algo dentro de mí me alerto e hizo que mi corazón y mente saltarán, ¿era él?

¿Shaoran? no estaba segura, su cuerpo era igual, pero no estaba del todo segura. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, sin dudar mi mirada se paseó por él hasta llegar al lugar que me confirmaría si era él.

Sus ojos.

Por dios, ese momento se alargo, algo que no me había pasado. Y como si sintiera mi mirada también me miró, aún no tengo idea de como describir lo que en esa milésima de segundo sentí, el corazón saltó, pero también la mente y el alma se movieron, eran sus ojos ámbar, era él.

Era él, su mirada se poso en mi y lo noté pude verlo en ese instante pareció que me reconoció, aún con los cambios que sufrí, me pareció ver que me reconoció. En esos escasos segundos que nuestras miradas se unieron regresaron a mi mente recuerdos que había enterrado, reaparecieron y brillaron con luz propia, desde el momento en que lo conocí, cuando nos hicimos amigos, su cuerpo junto al mió cuando me preguntó que sentía por él, aquella tarde en que lo ví con aquella chica, todo. Mis emociones saltaron todas a la vez, recuerdos, cariño, miedo, soledad.

No pude hacer más que rápidamente cambiar la mirada y prácticamente con algo de vergüenza por mi apariencia, me escondí tras mi padre, que aún me decía algo que ni siquiera escuchaba.

Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda al pasar por donde estaban, ¿lo supo? parecía que por un segundo le parecía conocida. Seguí caminando sin escuchar a mi padre, sólo recordando un pasado que pensé olvidado.

Tenía miedo de voltear, que al hacerlo te vería abrazado con esa linda chica y el pequeño.

Unos metros más adelante recordé que ese había sido mi deseo, volver a verlo y saber que era feliz, con un nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón con una indescriptible sensación volteé y mis temores también se hicieron realidad, el pequeño lo abrazaba de una pierna y la chica tenía una mano en su hombro y él, él estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿qué estaría pensando? ¿acaso me recordabas aún?

Dios, quería gritarte que era yo, que todo este tiempo cada noche pensaba en él, que aún le recordaba y que realmente me dolía no saber nada de su vida.

Deseaba correr y abrazarte, sentirte cerca de mí de nuevo como aquel día en que te mentí.

Vi como subía la cabeza y volteaba hacia mi padre y hacia mí, pero no podría soportar ver de nuevo esa mirada, así que sólo regrese y no dije más.

Mi noche se hizo larga repasando una y otra vez la escena de la tarde, incluso tenía ganas de llorar como pocas veces, no sé por que, tal vez porque estaba renunciando a algo tan valioso como la vida.

No se lo dije a mi padre ni a nadie.

Pensé las cosas mejor y decidí algo, me enfrentaría a la enfermedad me sometería al terrible proceso de cura, con nueva esperanza. Así lo hice, días y días de dolores, pero con la frente en alto y apoyada de mis seres queridos, mi enfermedad no ha sido curada sólo controlada, pero estoy feliz porque estoy luchando con todo mí ser.

Sé que él vive cerca, de lejos lo he visto en ocasiones con algunos vecinos de la calle.

- Una vez, cuando iba acompañada de mi hermano, pase por detrás de ti, estabas sentado pensativo y a tu lado estaba el pequeño jugando, sólo le sonreí al pequeño que me vio y seguí esperando que me vieras pero no lo hiciste.

Con algo de discreción investigue tu vida, preguntando aquí y allá supe que te casaste y que vivías a unas cuadras de mi casa. No quise saber más, entre más sabía más me dolía, más inalcanzable eras.

He decidido hacer mi vida, reconstruirla y hacerla mejor por mi familia, por mis amigos y por mi misma. Ahora sé que estas con esa chica, es muy afortunada sin duda, al igual que tu pequeño hijo.

Creo que en esos breves segundos, sin querer me enseñaste muchas cosas, me enseñaste que lo deseos se convierten en realidad, aunque muchas veces no de la forma en la que deseamos. Me enseñaste que hay seres queridos por lo que hay que luchar. Me enseñaste que no lo soñé, realmente existes y sentí por ti algo que jamás por nadie había sentido.

Te veré de lejos y te echaré ánimos desde lejos, rezaré porque seas feliz y que te forjes un buen futuro. Me he resignado a la idea no eres mío, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás. Quizá en otra vida tal vez o en otro lugar.

Aún habitas en mis más hermosos sueños, en donde tus sonrisas son para mi, en donde tu mirada es sólo mía, donde mis ilusiones se hacen realidad, pero en la realidad jamás será cierto.

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Ahora de nuevo te dejo diario, tal vez, escribiré sobre ti algún día, antes que el destino me alcance.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·

Hola diario, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Pensé que para estos momentos serías un montón de pedacitos de papel reciclado en algún lugar. No tengo idea de como has sobrevivido este tiempo, pero he decidido terminar de contarte lo que paso desde la última vez que escribí en ti, pero más que para ti, escribo para mi y para los que algún día lo leerán.

De nuevo el tiempo se escapo de nuevo. Parece que fue ayer cuando estuve al borde de darme por vencida, de dejar todo de lado y rendirme ante el que yo pensé que era mi destino pero que sólo fue cuestión de luchar.

Recuerdo que después de verte, Eriol habló por teléfono.

Eriol es un amigo que conocimos en la escuela estuvo un tiempo con nosotros, en aquellos días felices en los que estábamos juntos. Llamo y dijo que en su país había un nuevo tratamiento para recuperarme, no lo dude y fui allá, era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba.

Ese lugar es hermoso y las personas que conocí también, Eriol me recibió y me llevo con algunos doctores y después de algunos estudios nos dieron buenas noticias, en poco tiempo me recuperaría completamente.

Él me ha ayudado tanto, no sólo en conseguirme alojamiento y cosas que necesitaba, también en darme su atención, tiempo y cariño, siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite. No tengo palabras para describir mi agradecimiento, pero tampoco para decir que lo quiero mucho.

Ahora lo sé, me dijo lo que sentía por mí. Para ser sincera la forma en la que me lo dijo me desconcertó. Aquella vez en Inglaterra, después de un severo tratamiento, regresamos al departamento en donde me hospedaba. Le di las gracias como siempre, estaba muy agotada. Y se ofreció a quedarse conmigo hasta dormirme.

- Creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir mañana tienes un evento importante y no deseo que te lo pierdas - comenté mientras prácticamente él me arropaba.

Guardo silencio ante mis palabras y tan sólo sonrió - No hay nada más importante que tu salud - me pareció escuchar al tiempo que el cansancio me vencía y quedaba profundamente dormida.

Aquella noche tuve horribles pesadillas en las que mi cuerpo se deterioraba, mi piel se oscurecía y mi corazón dolía, mientras mi familia desesperada me trataba de ayudar. No veía a Eriol por ningún lado y le gritaba desesperada, esperando que fuera él quien me ayudara.

Agitada me desperté, respirando fuertemente, miré alrededor para ubicarme.

- Sólo fue un sueño - escuche decir a una voz suave a un lado mío - tranquila.

- ¿Eriol? Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? - trate de tranquilizarme, mientras él acomodaba algunos de mis alborotados cabellos. Él sólo sonrió - sólo me aseguro de velar tus sueños - respondió con voz calida como solía hablarme, prendí la lámpara del buró y busque el reloj.

- 3:30 a.m. - dije algo sorprendida - debes irte, en unas horas es tu prueba - de nuevo sólo me sonrió - no te preocupes llegaré a tiempo - su voz era calida y tierna. Se recostó y luego con un movimiento suave me recostó junto a él acariciando mi cabello, yo aún sentía latir mi corazón muy fuerte.

Las imágenes de mi sueño y todo lo que había pasado se junto en mi mente y sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se levantó y levantándome la cara acarició mi rostro.

- Yo... - apenas lograban salir esas palabras - lo lamento - sus ojos parecieron desconcertados

- lamento ocasionarles tantos problemas a ti y a tu familia y la mía - ahora la culpabilidad me invadía. Él había dejado muchas de sus actividades por ayudarme en todo ese tiempo y su familia lo apoyaba, no quería ser un estorbo en su vida, eso más todo lo que mi familia hacia por mi, me tenía con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y me hacia llorar.

- No llores por favor - susurraba, mientras trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que parecían no dejar de salir - no lo ves. Tu familia te ama, y haría todo lo necesario porque tu te recuperes, no importa lo que tengan que hacer con tan sólo verte sana y sonriendo de nuevo. No importan los sacrificios si lo haces por las personas que amas, porque dejan de ser un sacrificio y es una satisfacción poder ayudar a la persona que amas.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras me causaron más dolor.

- Dime ¿lo harías tú por ellos?

Mis lagrimas dejaron de salir lentamente - Haría lo que sea por ellos - conteste controlando mi llanto y muy segura de mis palabras. Lo miré de frente y entonces note la manera en la que me veía. La poca luz me permitía ver en sus ojos tristeza, ternura y algo que no supe descifrar.

- Haremos lo que sea, por las personas que amamos - dijo seguro y en un susurro, por fin termino de retirar mis lagrimas mientras no podía despegar mis ojos de su mirada azulada.

Mi corazón aún latía con fuerza, pero ya no era por el susto de la pesadilla, ni por los dolores, era diferente, era calido.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? - me preguntó tomando mi rostro con ambas manos - entiendes porque iría al fin del mundo por ti, que la única persona importante para mi eres tu...

Cada palabra parecía grabarse en mi mente. El silencio invadió la habitación, no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera como mirarle, sólo sentía sus manos en mi rostro y su mirada atravesando mi ser.

- Yo... - alcance a musitar, sin lograr decir nada más.

- No te preocupes, no te presionaré te respeto y amo demasiado - su rostro era serio, pocas veces había hablado así - no quiero que te sientas comprometida conmigo por nada, sólo quería que lo supieras - retiró sus manos de mi rostro y su expresión cambio a la que conocía, con una sonrisa - será mejor irme - se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

Pero no, no quería quedarme así.

- ¿Eriol? - le llame, él detuvo su marcha - dime - dijo aún de frente a la puerta.

Me quede callada unos segundos, recordando el sueño y como deseaba que él estuviese conmigo.

- Buenas noches - dijo y abrió la puerta.

Lo más rápido que pude, me levante de mi lecho y lo tome del brazo.

Preocupado por eso, rápidamente se dio vuelta, no lo pensé ni medio segundo mi cuerpo reaccionó, me puse de puntitas y le bese los labios.

No permitiría que de nuevo sucediera, que de nuevo mi timidez se convirtiera en un obstáculo, sentir que no estaba conmigo me hizo comprender.

Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho, no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Él parecía desconcertado, yo no era impulsiva, menos en una situación así.

- Quiero que lo sepas - le dije, y ahora era yo quien acariciaba su rostro - no es sólo agradecimiento lo que siento por ti - tome una de sus varoniles manos y la puse en mi pecho - lo sientes - mi corazón latía agitado, late gracias a ti.

Lo miré a los ojos y ahora su mirada reflejaba un brillo de alegría, sonrió de manera que me hizo sonrojar.

Se inclino hacia mí y ahora de forma más lenta y más apasionada me beso. Fue mi verdadero primer y real beso. Estaba lleno de ternura, cariño, delicadeza y pasión, en poco tiempo sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía, una calidez rodeo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y yo a él, fundiéndonos en un abrazo que ahora es uno de mis más preciados recuerdos.

Aquella noche todo lo que había en nuestros corazones fue revelado. Me entregue a él como el lo había hecho conmigo.

Ahora ambos sabemos lo que quiere nuestro corazón.

He llegado a comparar lo que alguna vez sentí por ti, con lo que ahora siento por él y es igual y diferente a la vez.

De ti nunca supe lo que sentías por mi, de él lo sé por sus propias acciones y palabras. Es tan intenso como lo que sentí por ti, pero es más duradero. Aquel sentimiento por ti sólo me lastimaba aunque lo negará, y lo que siento por él hace que mi corazón se llene de gozo y alegría, ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca: lo amo.

Me enseño a superar mis miedos, a ver lo más hermoso que hay en la vida, me enseño a amar y a perdonar.

Ahora he regresado a casa después de tanto tiempo. Disfruto cada segundo a su lado, su presencia, su calidez, sus manifestaciones de cariño y amor. Cuando lo necesito esta conmigo y alivia mi sufrimiento con una hermosa sonrisa.

Justo el día de ayer me encontré contigo, por eso he decidido terminar lo que empecé.

Caminábamos Eriol y yo por las calles ya un poco vacías y oscuras, pero me siento protegida por él.

Vi en la calle unas figuras moviéndose en dirección a nosotros.

Un frío inusual nos envuelve y él sólo me abraza mientras caminamos, le agradezco con una sonrisa que la devuelve con el mismo gesto.

Veo las sombras caminar hacia nosotros, dos grandes y una más pequeña en el centro que juega con las otras. Mientras se acercan escucho las voces un hombre, una mujer con algo en los brazos y un pequeño. Mientras se acorta la distancia y la luz ilumina sus rostros siento algo dentro de mí.

¿Qué puede ser? Hacía ya mucho que no sentía nada parecido, desde...

Sus caras se iluminan y mi intuición me confirma.

Por dios sólo ver sus ojos, me lo confirman.

- Buenas noches - saluda Eriol, con su habitual humor.

- Buenas noches - contesta intrigado y deteniéndose frente a él.

- ¿Te conozco? - pregunta a Eriol.

Mientras la mujer y el pequeño también lo hacen. Entonces puedo despegar mi mirada de tus ojos que ahora veían a Eriol, para ver a la mujer y al pequeño. Lo confirmo son los mismos, y la mujer lleva en sus brazos a otro bebé.

- Es un placer volver a verte, Li.

- ¿Eriol? - pregunta un tanto incrédulo.

Y sólo asiente.

Sigo con la mirada en el bebé que parecía dormir complaciente en los brazos de su madre. Y luego al pequeño que me sonríe y también lo hago.

Se estrechan las manos como dos buenos amigos y de nuevo, parece resplandecer una sonrisa en el rostro de él, con un brillo en sus ojos ámbar.

- Eriol, te presentó a mi esposa y mis hijos - dijo mostrándoselos. La chica sonríe y saluda, lo mismo que el pequeño. Viendo mejor a la chica la reconocí, era aquella que años a atrás había visto que besaba a Shaoran, era ella no había duda.

- Es un placer - dijo la dulce voz de Eriol.

Entonces, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta que me encuentro en ese lugar, me mira.

Su mirada es tan intensa, que siento que me perfora por dentro, puedo ver en su rostro algo de desconcierto como si me conociera, pero no me recuerda.

- Shaoran - dijo Eriol - te presento a mi prometida...

Al escucharlo lo único que pude hacer es apretar mi brazo con el de él, como si de eso

dependiera mi vida.

- Sakura Kinomoto - terminó Eriol.

- ¿S...Sakura? - tartamudeo un poco.

Quise saludar, decir algo, pero nada salió de mi boca, nada sólo lo miré y con gran esfuerzo moví la cabeza asintiendo.

Sus ojos parecieron más grandes, sin duda estaba impresionado y recorrió su mirada por mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin reaccione, sólo le sonreí, no podía hacer más.

- Es un placer - dijo la mujer a su lado.

- El placer es mío - dije viéndola y luego pasear mi mirada en la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos.

Ella notó mi impresión y se acercó.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunte levantando una mano, mientras me separaba de Eriol, que sólo me veía con una sonrisa.

- Claro - levantó la cobijita, descubriendo un hermoso bebé de cabello marrón, pero con los ojitos cerrados.

- Es hermoso - dije acariciando un poco sus finos cabellos.

Entonces sentí de nuevo su mirada, sentía que me veía aún fijamente.

- Gracias - la respuesta de su esposa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Sólo le agradecí con una sonrisa, luego vi al pequeño que me veía con curiosidad.

Luego vi a su padre, sólo observándome con esa mirada que sólo él tiene, provocándome una sensación muy confusa, por suerte un aire frío corrió por el lugar, haciendo que me estremeciera tanto por el frío, como por su mirada.

- Es mejor ir a casa - dijo Eriol - te puedes resfriar - termino sonriéndome.

Sólo le agradecí con otra sonrisa. Mientras era rodeada con sus brazos.

- Nos tenemos que ir - le dijo a Li.

- Esta bien - contesto sin verlo pues aún me miraba.

Pero esta vez, sintiéndome en los cálidos brazos de Eriol ya no sentía nada, su mirada era igual pero ya no causo nada en mí.

- Hasta pronto - les dije a su hijo y su esposa, regalándoles una sonrisa sincera - cuídense.

- Hasta pronto - contestaron ellos, moviendo sus manos para despedirse.

Dimos media vuelta y comenzamos a caminar. Dimos unos pasos cuando.

- Eriol - su voz lo detuvo y nos giramos para verlo.

Había caminado unos pasos y su esposa ya estaba algo retirada de nosotros.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Eriol, notando su mirada en mi.

Él por fin lo miró.

- Cuídate... - pareció arrastrar las palabras, luego de nuevo me miró - y cuídala mucho por favor.

- Lo haré - contesto Eriol sonriendo.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y su mirada se grabó en mi mente.

- Adiós - dijo con una mirada que me pareció tener cierto toque de tristeza, de nuevo en mí.

- Adiós - dije también.

Por fin, por fin después de tanto tiempo, podía decirle lo que había querido desde hace años, desde que se fue. Quería despedirme de él, decir adiós a todo el dolor a todas esas fantasías e ilusiones que aún había en mí.

Él me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

- Hasta pronto - dijo Eriol y nos encaminamos a casa.

Ni esa noche, ni noches después lo volví a soñar, tampoco Eriol me preguntó nada, respetó mi silencio y sólo cuando estuve preparada se lo dije. Recibiendo de él toda la comprensión y el cariño, haciendo que me enamorara cada vez más de él.

Ya no lo volví a ver, muchas ocasiones más pasamos por el mismo lugar y no lo encontramos, pero yo no tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ahora estaba tranquila conmigo misma y con Eriol.

Eriol envió una invitación para nuestra boda. Fue hermosa, justo como la imaginé, él se esforzó por que cada detalle fuera lo más perfecto posible y así lo fue. Shaoran no llego a la celebración, tiempo después supimos que se fue a otro país con su familia, por asuntos de negocios, sólo mando una carta a Eriol, no me dijo lo que decía, sólo dijo que quería que me cuidara bien.

Ahora mi vida se renueva y parece que llegó la primavera después del frío invierno, ahora sé lo que es la felicidad a su lado, sé lo que significa ser amado y amar a una persona y todo se lo debo al amor de mi vida: Eriol.

Ahora si parezco una mujer enamorada, siento que Eriol es todo lo que quiero y necesito, él y mi familia son todo para mí.

Pero no olvido al que fue mi primer amor, sólo esta en mi mente y corazón como un recuerdo del pasado pero que me hizo aprender muchas cosas.

Gracias por enseñarme tanto: Shaoran Li.

Que puedo decir, no sé si aquí termina o empieza una historia, sólo sé que la vida es muy complicada. En ocasiones me he preguntado, qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos o él se hubiera acercado más, la historia cambiaría y quizá sería yo la que abrazará a dos de nuestros hijos.

Pero el hubiera no existe, luche para forjarme una vida y amo a mi esposo.

Creo que después de todo este diario no irá a la basura, probablemente le sirva a alguien más.

Tal vez alguna vez lo lea la persona indicada. Podría ser mi bebé que ahora espero con amor.

Si se lucha por vivir, entonces se es recompensado, lo aprendí y ahora lo único que quiero hacer es aprender del pasado, vivir el presente y forjarme un futuro al lado de las personas que amo.

No diré adiós, sólo hasta pronto.

La vida da grandes sorpresas, cuando más oscuro esta es porque no tarda en amanecer.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·

Yoalitzin.


End file.
